


Country Roads

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Whisper of the Heart, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Widofjord Week (Critical Role), crossover/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Inspired by Studio Ghibli's Whisper of the Heart. After meeting the stranger that keeps checking out the same books right before him, Caleb finds himself growing closer to Fjord than he ever would've expected.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793635
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Country Roads

“What are you looking at, Beauregard?”

The annoyed scowl that twisted Beau's features brought him a smug satisfaction that she gave a punch to his shoulder for. “Why are you always such a dick?”

“Why are you always so abrasive?”

“I'm not being abrasive. What I'm trying to do is this stupid assignment.”

“Except you were looking at me and not that book.”

“It's boring.”

“I don't think Dr. Dairon cares if you think it's boring or not. It's required reading.”

“Of course, you would say that. All you ever do is read.”

“I enjoy reading, and I know you do too. You just pretend not to.”

“Do not.” With a sigh of frustration, Beau slammed her book shut and slumped in her chair. “What are you even reading? I thought you already finished your work for the week.”

“It's not for class.”

“Is that guy's name on the card again?”

Caleb looked up from his book to glare at Beau, then returned his attention to the page. “We obviously have the same taste in literature.”

“If that's the case, we should figure out who Fjord is. He must be perfect for you. Do you think Cad would tell us if we bugged him enough?”

“Do not bother Caduceus about this.”

“It's not like he'll mind.”

“Maybe not, but that does not mean that is something you should do. It would be weird to ask Caduceus who a stranger we don't know is because he's been checking out the same books I'm interested in.”

“But if he knows who they are, you'll have someone to talk to about them and I won't have to pretend to do it.”

“It sounds to me like you've been reading too many of Jester's books.”

“If I was reading Jester's books, I would expect Fjord to catch your eye across the library and notice you're reading the same book he read. He'd make his way over here, say a cheesy line, then throw you on the table and have his way with you.”

“That does sound like one of her novels, but I'm not interested in living one of those out.”

“I'm not asking you to. I just want to ask Cad who this guy is, so you can have another friend. Everyone would love it if you found someone else to be friends with. Imagine how happy Nott would be!”

“I made friends with Yasha. She shaved me. It was a bonding moment.”

“Dude,” Beau cringed as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder. “Please don't ever say that again. It's still weird.”

“Why? It made for a lasting friendship. We are very good friends.”

“If you're such good friends with her, why are you spending time with me?”

“You dragged me by force. I did not have much of a choice in the matter.”

“You're welcome to leave.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Caleb turned the page of his book and sank lower into the chair. “I am comfortable now, but you are welcome to leave if you would like. It doesn't look like you're getting much work done.”

“Dick.”

“Prove me wrong.”

“I don't need to prove anything to you.”

“Then leave me alone, so I can read.”

“Fine. Have fun with your reading.”

The tone of Beau's voice had Caleb ripping his attention away from the book just in time to see her weaving her way between the tables. All blood drained from his face when she leaned against Cad's counter to talk to him with a smirk. Rather than try to stop her, Caleb held up the book high enough that it blocked most of his face from view. He tried his best to continue reading, but he couldn't focus on the words.

When Beau dropped into the chair next to him again, he lowered the book to glare at her. “Why did you do that?”

“You weren't going to do it.”

“Because it was unnecessary. We didn't need to know who this is.”

“Just because you don't want to know, doesn't mean that I don't.” Despite being told multiple times not to, Beau kicked her feet up to rest on the table and leaned her chair back on two legs. “Half-orc in marine biology, which explains why we have no idea who he is. I'll have to ask Jester about him. She might've met him.”

“Do not get Jester involved. You know she's going to make a big deal out of it.”

“That doesn't sound like a problem to me.”

“You are the worst friend.”

“You'll get over it.”

“Like you'll get over your crush on Jester?”

Beau nearly falling out of her chair was well worth the anger bubbling off her. “Don't you dare say anything to her.”

“It's not my business to tell her, but I can tell you it's starting to get pathetic. Yesterday you were so busy watching her at lunch, that you dropped food in your lap. You're lucky she didn't notice.”

“Shut up. I know what I'm doing.”

“That does not seem very likely.” A soft ding from his phone drew his attention to a message from Nott letting him know she finished class. “Maybe, you should ask Yasha for advice. She might be able to give you a few tips that aren't watching Jester from a distance with heart eyes.”

“You are not allowed to give me relationship advice.”

“I'm not. I'm telling you to talk to Yasha for advice.”

“The last thing I need is everyone knowing about my crush on Jester.”

Before slinging his bag over his shoulder, he stopped to pointedly look at Beau. “That is not something you need to worry about. Everyone already knows. Ask Caduceus if you don't believe me.”

“Fuck you, Widogast.”

“What? Would you prefer I lie to you?”

“I'd prefer you get out of here before I kick your ass.”

“See you later, Beauregard. Don't be late like you were last week or Molly is going to be annoying all night.”

* * *

The sun beating down on him warmed his skin as he lounged in the quad with a book in hand and cat curled up next to him. After a week full of essays and tests, it felt nice to relax outside on a beautiful day. Even though other students had the same idea, he had plenty of space to himself where he wouldn't be disturbed. He should've expected someone to interrupt him despite his best efforts to stay as out of the way as possible.

When a shadow cast across the pages, he looked up to find a half-orc standing over him with something clutched in his hands. “Sorry to bother you, but I think this is yours.”

A closer look at the item in his hand revealed it to be a leather journal that his parents gifted him the night before he left. He reached out to take the journal being offered to him and quickly slipped it into his bag. The half-orc gave him a wide smile and seemed prepared to walk away, until he noticed the book left forgotten in the grass.

“Is that a good one?”

“So far, but I prefer to wait until the end to make decisions on whether it's a good one or not.”

“Understandable. There have been plenty of times I've enjoyed something, only for the ending to ruin the entire thing.”

“That is always unfortunate.”

After a long stretch of silence, the half-orc stuck out a large hand. “I'm Fjord.”

The familiar name froze Caleb in place with his mouth half open in preparation to introduce himself. As his heartbeat began to pick up in embarrassment, his mind whirled to figure out how he ended up in this situation. He should have known that Beau would figure out a way to find the person that always checked out the same books he wanted to read right before him. Of course, she would find a way for them to meet without him knowing until it was too late.

“Did Beau send you?”

“Who?" Eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion. “I tried to catch you when you were leaving, but you got lost in the mix. I was going to bring this to Professor Nila until I saw you sitting here.”

“Oh, I...”

“Why would someone send me to you?”

“All the books I have checked out for the past few months have been checked out by you first. My friend got curious and started trying to figure out who you were and how to find you. I told her it was weird to do that, but she's very stubborn.”

“I, uh... you noticed that?”

The unexpected embarrassment in Fjord's voice startled Caleb so much he struggled to get the next words out. “Were you doing it on purpose?”

“Well, this is really embarrassing. I noticed you in the library a few months back, but I couldn't think of a good way to start a conversation. I thought checking out books you were interested in might give me something to talk to you about when I finally worked up the courage to do it. I didn't think you'd notice.”

“That is unexpected. You did not need to go through the trouble of doing that.”

“Yeah, well, in the moment it seemed like a good idea.” With a heavy groan, Fjord dropped to the grass next to him, then held out a large hand. “How about we start this over? Sorry to interrupt your reading, but I think we might have seen each other a few times and I think it's about time I introduce myself. I'm Fjord.”

Unlike his previous attempt, Caleb took Fjord's hand to give it a firm shake. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Fjord. My name is Caleb.”

“I can assure you that the pleasure is all mine. If it's not too forward, I'd like to take you to lunch as an apology for interrupting you.”

“Normally, I'd decline, but I was just about to get lunch and I wouldn't mind the company. I do need to stop by my apartment to drop Frumpkin off. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Did you have something in mind for lunch?”

“I'm open to suggestions. Something that makes you feel better after a very long week.”

“That's a tough one. I'm guessing you've eaten a lot of pizza and Chinese food this week?”

“Possibly?” Caleb shifted Frumpkin on his shoulders when an attempt to bat at Fjord led to the half-orc leaning away. “Not a cat fan?”

“Allergies. The last time I had a run in with a cat I sneezed for an hour straight and had watery eyes the rest of the day.”

“That is the most tragic thing I have ever heard.”

“There are other things in life besides cats.”

“Ja, cats and books. The two most important things.”

A laugh rumbled out of Fjord's chest. “I think there are many other things that can be important to people, but it's good to know what your priorities are.”

“What can I say? I am a simple man.”

“I find that hard to believe. I think there's still a lot to get to know about you.”

“Maybe you'll have the chance to find out.”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

Caleb watched with interest as Fjord scooped up another container of water from the lake, then dropped something into it. Before stowing it in his bag with the other samples, he shook the mixture causing the colors to change slightly. Despite having no idea what he was doing, Caleb spent most of his morning alternating between reading his book and watching Fjord. It'd been oddly soothing to look up from his reading to find someone else there simply existing in the same space as him.

“That should do it.” As he waded his way out of the water, Fjord shook out his legs likes a dog trying to dry off their fur. “This place is disgusting. I'm going to need at least ten showers to feel clean again.”

“Why did you come here?”

“Nasty water means better samples for my lab. There should be plenty of stuff in there to write a report on.”

“Hopefully, whatever's in there doesn't make you terribly sick before you finish your report.”

“I'll be fine. The water isn't that bad. As long as I don't drink it or get it in any open wounds, I don't have anything to worry about.”

Caleb looked pointedly at the murky water, then back at Fjord with a raised eyebrow. “That seems unlikely, but I'll take your word for it. You know more about these kinds of things than I do.”

“One of these days, I'll take you to the coast to see real water. The kind so clear and blue you can look straight through it.”

“Do you miss the ocean?”

“It's hard not to. I came here because I needed a degree, but I want to get back to the coast as soon as I can. I miss going out to sea for days.”

“If you got the chance to, would you leave to do that? Let the ocean whisk you away on adventure?”

“If a good opportunity came up, I don't know how I couldn't.” Fjord dropped to the ground next to him and stared out across the lake. “I've made a lot of good friends here, but a once in a lifetime opportunity like that... It's what I've been waiting for. I doubt it's going to happen though.”

“Why not?”

“I don't have the right connections. I've been trying to get my foot in the door, but it's not easy. Maybe someday.”

To keep from reaching out to comfort Fjord, Caleb rhythmically tapped his finger against his leg. “You'll get your chance. I've never met anyone as determined as you are.”

“Hopefully, determination is enough. I've applied for a few internships for next semester, but I'm not sure I'll get any of them. Even if I do, I don't know whether I'll be able to afford the cost. I'm barely scrapping by as it is.”

“How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“If you get an internship, we'll figure out a way to make it work. Between the two of us, we should be able to figure something out.”

“I can't ask you to help with this, Caleb.”

“You're not asking. I'm offering. You've done everything on your own. There's nothing wrong with getting some help. I want to help. We are friends now, right? This is what friends do. Help each other.”

“Are you sure? You have your own-”

“Positive.”

“Okay...” After a moment of hesitation, Fjord held out a hand that Caleb took for a firm handshake. “We'll make it work.”

“Yes, we will. Now, go play with your samples, so I can finish this. I'm getting to the good part.”

“If you weren't so distracted by me, you would've finished by now.”

“I was not distracted.”

“Did you think I didn't notice you sneaking looks?”

“That is your ego talking.”

“Whatever you say. I'll just be over here playing with my samples while you finish that.”

Caleb reached out to smack Fjord on the shoulder with the book, but the other man moved out of the way before it made contact. “You have been spending too much time with Beauregard and Jester.”

“The only person you have to blame for that is yourself. You're the one that introduced me to them.”

“And I regret that more and more every day.”

“No, you don't.”

* * *

An unexpected knock on his door pulled Caleb's attention away from his book to check the clock hanging on the wall. The late hour had him hesitating, until the knock came again just a bit louder than the previous. It didn't sound like the knock of a confused drunk, so he went to check the peephole and found Fjord standing on the other side. His hair looked like he ran his hands through it multiple times and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Before Fjord could knock again, Caleb opened the door and gestured for the other man to enter the apartment. With a wide smile, Fjord entered the entryway and waited patiently for Caleb to lock up behind him. Once Caleb gave Fjord his attention, he held up a bottle of cheap champagne that he probably picked up from the liquor store across the street.

“Are we celebrating something?”

“Guess who got an internship on the Tide's Breath?”

As the question sank in, Caleb's eyes went wide. “You got it?”

“Yeah, and the best part is all I have to worry about paying for are my classes. I'll be staying on the ship and they're actually going to be paying me to be there. I'm going to be working with some of the best and most experienced people in their field.”

“Fjord, that is incredible.”

“I know! If this internship goes well, this could lead to a job opportunity in the future. It still feels too good to be true. I think I read the acceptance email five times before it finally sank in. Molly actually got concerned because he thought something was wrong with me.”

“I wish I had known about this before you came over. You shouldn't be the one buying your own celebratory champagne.”

“Sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, it's not a big deal.”

“Well, you won't be bringing any to the party the others will want to throw to celebrate.” While Fjord was busy rolling his eyes, Caleb stepped forward to pull him into a hug. “I'm so proud of you, Fjord. You're going to have a great time.”

“Thank you. It's definitely going to be something.”

“Something good.”

“Yeah, but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to stay in contact. I'm going to miss all of you. I couldn't have done this without all of your support.”

“Even if we're not there to say it, we're still going to be here supporting you. However, and whenever you manage to get in touch, we'll reply.”

“I know it's just... I want this so badly, but it's going to be a big change.”

After giving Fjord a firm squeeze, Caleb pulled back to look him directly in the eye. “Change can be a very good thing, and you won't be gone forever. It's a single semester internship. A few months away, then we'll all be hanging out in the same shitty dive bar we always do for trivia night and cheap alcohol.”

“I'm definitely going to miss that.”

“It'll be waiting for you. Now, I am going to order us greasy pizza to have with this champagne. Make yourself comfortable and tell the others. They're going to be pissed if they find out you waited so long to tell them.”

“Isn't it ladies' night tonight? Anything I put in the chat will just get swallowed up by their drunk texts.”

“They're getting tattoos tonight, so they should still be sober. Stop putting it off.”

“Says the one that's not going to have to deal with the responses.”

“They're going to be happy for you.”

When Fjord finally dropped to the couch with his phone in hand, Caleb focused his attention on ordering food. After placing his normal order with the bored employee on the other end, he hurried around the kitchen to pull out two glasses for the champagne. With the two glasses in one hand and the champagne in the other, he returned to the living room to join Fjord on the couch. Fjord made a show of sending his message, then placed the phone out of reach on the coffee table.

“So, am I supposed to open that, or are you?”

“We're celebrating your accomplishment, so you pick.”

“I'll do it.” The cork popped off easily enough, then Fjord poured the champagne into the two glasses. “I apologize in advance if this tastes disgusting.”

“That is not the point of this. This is for all that you've accomplished and to an incredible semester that'll bring you one step closer to your dreams. I think everyone would agree with me when I say we're all very proud of you.”

“To the future.”

“To the future.”

The gentle clink of their glasses against each other filled the silence before they both took a sip of the drink. “This isn't the worst I've had, but...”

“We have orange juice in the fridge.”

“I will definitely take some of that.” A laugh rolled through Caleb's body as he rose from the couch to retrieve the juice from the fridge. “What are your plans for next semester? Other than waiting for me to get back.”

“Actually, there was something that I've been toying with. You're going to be taking a big leap with achieving your dreams next semester, and I figure I should do the same with mine.”

“What dream is that?”

“Writing my own novel. Books have brought me a lot of joy and I would like to return the favor by creating something of my own that others can enjoy. While you're out at sea next semester, I'll work on completing my first story. I'm thinking a short story. Maybe something a little fantastical.”

“That's amazing, Caleb.”

“Well, that has yet to be seen, but it'll be good for me to start trying.”

After pouring orange juice into both their glasses, Fjord held out his for another toast. “To both of us making steps to achieving our goals.”

“To us, and the long road ahead.”

* * *

“What are you doing, Caleb?” The shadow of Jester leaning over his shoulder caused his hand to falter mid-sentence as his eyes adjusted. “You've been writing in that thing for ages. Are you writing a letter to Fjord? I don't think he gets those on the ship. He always sends me emails.”

“It is not a letter. It's a personal project I'm working on.”

“What is it?”

“A short story about a cat, a bird and a weasel. It is inspired by some of the folklore my mother used to tell me as a child.”

“Oh, you're writing a story. That's so cool! Will we get to read it when you're done? I love stories.”

“It is not that kind of story, Jester.”

“I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to read what you wrote!”

“I'll think about it.”

The shadow shifted when Jester moved to obscure his view of the journal with her smiling face. “Will Fjord get to read it?”

“Why do you keep bringing up Fjord?”

“Well, he's been gone a couple month and we've all missed him, but you've been really sad lately and I know there's nothing else going on, so it must be because you miss Fjord.”

“What brought you to that conclusion?”

“You and Fjord were really, really close before he left, and you were both trying not to cry. He told me that he missed you a lot, so you probably miss him a lot, too.”

“Fjord told you that?”

“Oh, um...” Jester nervously bit her lip and tugged at her tail, but she didn't try to make excuses. “You can't tell Fjord that I said that. He made me promise not to tell you he asked. He was just a little worried because your last email sounded really sad and he wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“Of course, he did. Jester, I'm doing fine. I've just got a lot on my mind.”

“You know you can talk to me if you have something on your mind. I'm always happy to listen. Do you want to talk about it?”

“It's just a lot of work with classes and this story and everything else.”

“It's okay to admit you miss Fjord.”

“I didn't think that was something I needed to admit.”

“Maybe not, but there are other things about Fjord you might want to admit.”

A long look at Jester showed clear sincerity on every inch of her face. “What would I admit?”

“Well, the two of you get along really, really well. You spent a lot of time together and went out a lot. You know, it was kind of like you were dating.”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Caleb?”

“We weren't.” Caleb dropped his eyes to his ink stained fingers, so he wouldn't have to meet Jester's gaze as he spoke. “We weren't, but I...”

“Caleb! That's super cute. The two of you would be really good together. Oh, you should plan a romantic way to tell him the day he comes back!”

“That doesn't seem like a good idea. He'll want to spend time with all of us, and I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable by telling him I have feelings for him.”

“Why would he be uncomfortable? He wants to be with you too.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because he worries about you and he talks about you all the time. Before he left, he used to tell me all about what the two of you would do. He would tell me about the funny things you said and the books you were reading and how good you looked in the light of the sunset as you walked along the beach.”

“He did not say that last part.”

Jester playfully flicked his nose, then crossed her arms over her chest and put on a serious face. “He would if the two of you would admit you're madly in love with each other. Instead, you're both pining because there's an ocean between the two of you.”

“You're making it sound much more dramatic than it is.”

“I am not. It's like something out of one of my novels. The two of you had a super cute first meeting, then you became really good friends. But Fjord got whisked off on a sea adventure and you had to stay behind. Now, you're both waiting for the day you can finally see each other again and confess your undying love. Fjord will sweep you up in his arms and tell you that he never wants to be parted from you again.”

“Jester, I think you are letting your imagination get the best of you. That is not what is going to happen.”

“You don't know that. What if Fjord steps right off the boat and immediately confesses his love for you in front of everyone?”

“Fjord would not do that.”

“Why? It would be super romantic.”

“Because that is not the kind of people we are.” After returning the playful flick on her nose, he pulled her into a side hug that she immediately reciprocated. “Thank you for the talk. It was exactly what I needed.”

“You're welcome! If you need to talk again, you know how to find me.”

“Follow the rainbow dicks.”

“Exactly!”

* * *

The soft tap of something hitting his window drew his attention from his homework in the off chance he caught sight of what it was. He almost returned to his work when another item knocked against the windowpane slightly harder than the first. Curiously, he reached out to open the window, then poked his head out to find the source of the noise. All air rushed out of his lungs when he saw a familiar face standing on the sidewalk with a rock in hand.

Without bothering to close the window behind him, Caleb sped out of his room and out the apartment. He took the stairs down two at a time, until he landed in the front lobby and pushed his way through the heavy doors. It only took a few more strides to cut the distance between them, so he could throw his arms around Fjord for a hug. Arms wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer causing his feet to leave the ground.

“Fjord,” One hand gripped tightly at the back of Fjord shirt, while the other cupped his jaw. “what are you doing back? We were going to meet you at the docks.”

“We got back earlier than expected and I didn't want to wait to see you.”

“Everyone is going to be so happy to see you.”

“That can wait for later. Come on, I want to take you somewhere.”

After putting Caleb back on his feet, Fjord threw his leg over a motorcycle Caleb hadn't noticed parked behind him. He held out a helmet for Caleb to take, then put on his own and kicked the motorcycle into life. While he had never been on a motorcycle before, Caleb didn't hesitate to follow Fjord's lead. Once he wrapped his arms securely around the half-orc's waist, Fjord sped through the winding city streets to the elevated portion looking out over the rest of the city.

When he came to a stop, they had a fantastic view of the city with the sun slowly beginning to rise over the horizon. Even though he didn't need it, Caleb accepted Fjord's offer to help him off the bike. Their hands remained linked as they made their way to the railing to watch the sunrise over the city. A shiver ran down his spine as the winter air finally caught up to him, but warmth quickly replaced the cold when a heavy jacket settled over his shoulders.

“Better?”

“Sorry. I was in such a rush I didn't think to bring a jacket.”

“No need to apologize. I kind of rushed you out of there, but I didn't want to miss this.”

“It's beautiful.” The mix of yellows, reds and oranges lighting the sky painted the city in vibrant colors. “Thank you for showing me this.”

“There's another reason I wanted to bring you up here. While I was gone, I had a lot of time to think. Something has been on my mind, and I don't want to wait any longer to say it.” A gentle hand reached up to turn Caleb's face, so he looked directly in Fjord's eyes as he continued to speak. “I know it's a lot to ask because my goals don't align with an ideal life where we get an apartment together that we return to after finishing our nine to five jobs, but I love you and I want to make this work. If you're willing, I want to see what this can be.”

“I can write anywhere.”

The laugh that rumbled out of Fjord's chest immediately put a smile on Caleb's face. “I didn't think of that, but that is true.”

“We can make this work. It's what we do.”

Once more, Caleb found himself wrapped up in Fjord's arms with his feet off the ground to bring their faces level. After a moment of hesitation, they leaned in for a slow kiss that slotted the pieces that had been missing for month back into place. His hands buried into Fjord's hair to give himself something to cling to as the kiss dragged on to the point he couldn't breathe. When they finally separated, they both had to take time to catch their breath.

“I think that's a pretty good start.”

“Ja, pretty good. This is good.” He pressed a quick kiss to Fjord's forehead, then leaned their foreheads against each other. “I love you, too, Fjord.”

“That is the best thing I have ever heard. I can't wait to hear it again and again and again, but first we should get you back to your apartment before Nott freaks out.”

“Good idea.”

“I also want to read that story you wrote. I've heard you've been very secretive about it.”

“I wanted you to be the first to read it.”

“Don't I feel special? I can't wait.”

“You should. It has pirates.”

Before Fjord put Caleb's helmet on for him, he stole another kiss that Caleb instinctively leaned into. “I definitely do. Very, very special.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
